A Secret Surprise
by Yaoianime4everlove
Summary: Naruto is caught doing something he loves. He is caught...


A Secret Surprise

Chapter one- Hidden

Naruto Uzumaki sighed. Every training ground or clearing in the village was occupied. 'Guess that means I have to go even farther out.' Naruto shrugged and started jumping across a roof top then another and another, until he found a clearing. He took off the back pack he was wearing and emptied out the contents. In the grass were a notebook, a pen, two pencils, a jumbo eraser, seven packs of instant ramen, a few scrolls, some kunai, and shuriken.

He flipped through the pages of the song book, while clutching the pen. You see Naruto had a talent. A talent no one would of thought he could do.

In Japan there was a punk rock singer named, Runato Kumzai. Really though it's just an anagram of Naruto Uzumaki. A simple one in fact. He was, indeed, Runato Kumzai.

Right now though, it was Naruto who was writing the songs. Runato just sung them. 'Hmmm.' One would think that because Naruto was such a goofball he would not concentrate on his songs. But he does, he concentrate on them more than we know. More than he know!

Wondering how no one has ever noticed their similarities? Runato is tall, Naruto hunches his back when he is around people, Runato has a deep husky voice, and Naruto makes his voice as squeaky as possible to get suspicions off of him. They both have blond hair and blue eyes, but no one could go off of just that. I mean it's like saying Ino is his long lost twin sister.

Naruto suddenly was caught in a series of flashbacks. Times where he was being bullied, threatened, or worse. Hot tears poured out his eyes before he took a deep breath and hastily started writing the words of what he was feeling. He looked down at what he jotted down and gasp loudly before smiling slightly. No one knew the pain it took for him to write it and sing it in front of millions. Naruto started singing, and it seemed that as soon as he did everything went quiet. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped singing, the entire earth fell silent to his soft angelic voice that was full of pain.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not going to be ok!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
you never had to work it was always there  
you don't know what it's like  
what it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life," Naruto finished his song. During his song two black small baby foxes, four red and brown ones, and a big black and orange fox came out and sat at his feet. Unknowns to Naruto there were four pairs of eyes watching him.

Those eyes were Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. They were all in shocked. The gears in their mind were turning, Runato, Naruto. Naruto, Runato. Ino ran in to the clearing before any one could stop her. "


End file.
